


Школьный переполох

by LRaien



Category: The Flash (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, High School, Not AU but some details, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: У Барри новая временная работа — учителем биологии в самой обычной школе. Только вот ученики не самые обычные.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Young Justice (Thr Team)
Kudos: 3





	Школьный переполох

Новый начальник был идиотом. Это Барри понял с первого взгляда: такого самодовольного напыщенного придурка было еще поискать. Правда, теперь придётся устраиваться на новую работу.  
В школе должно было быть не так уж и плохо. Сухощавая чопорная директриса, встречающая и учеников, и их родителей, и учителей совершенно одинаковым пристальным взглядом, под которым боишься случайно ляпнуть глупость и получить отрицательную оценку.  
— Я прочитала Ваше резюме, мистер Аллен. — Её пристальный взгляд не скрывали даже линзы очков.  
«Мистер Аллен» почувствовал себя школьником, разбившим окно.  
— Что ж, могу сказать, что Вы нам подходите, — директриса продолжала держать равнодушный и сдержанный тон из разряда «не думаю, что Вы долго продержитесь и вообще чего-то стоите». — Но сначала попробуйте проработать на испытательном сроке.  
«Уже неплохо».

«Неплохо! — мысленно передразнил себя Флэш, — Да чтоб меня еще раз молнией шибануло, только уже насмерть!»  
Первый день в школе был не так уж и страшен. Барри дали вести биологию в средней школе, не должно было быть никаких проблем.  
Правда, у детишек переходный возраст, поэтому биология им интересна вовсе не как урок. Нет, на самом деле были самые разные... эмм... дети. Ученики. Школьники. Вместо того, чтобы слушать, они занимались своими делами: группа ребят с первых парт болтала в голос, пара девушек красилась, кто-то читал книги или журналы, — в общем, Барри словно не замечали.  
— После деления клетка некоторое время... Может, вы будете потише?  
Никакой реакции. А ведь этим детям скоро уже выпускаться из школы!  
Вздохнув, Барри пристальнее взглянул на учеников.  
Какой-то рыжий парнишка в желтой кепке и лихо засунутых за ухо парой фазаньих перьев, читающий под партой «Робин Гуда». Ну, от этого хоть шума нет, да и на высшее образование он явно не претендует. Еще один из учеников тоже читал под партой, но его книга была более научного характера и около пятиста страниц в толщину, поэтому отвлекать парня не стоило. Этот и сам куда хочет, туда и поступит. Какая-то забавная девчушка с хвостиками, с определенным интересом глядевшая на мальчишек-одноклассников. Ей явно не до теорий происхождения многоклеточности. М-да... Барри с удивлением обнаружил в классном журнале фамилию и имя своего племянника. Уолли нахально прогуливал. Пообещав себе припомнить мальчику этот жест поддержки, Барри Аллен, ученый, но не совсем педагог, задумчиво смотрел на класс. Класс в ответ не смотрел, даже не обратив внимания, что учитель молчит.  
— Эмм... Эй, может уже повернетесь в мою сторону и начнете слушать то, что я говорю?  
— Да кому это надо? — хмыкнул кто-то из учеников.  
— Вам, чтобы поступить в высшее учебное заведение, а потом получить хорошую работу. — постаравшись добавить в свой взгляд побольше серьезности, Барри сделал пару шагов к доске.  
В эту же секунду кусок мела просвистел в воздухе и треснул пополам от удара об доску ровно рядом с тем местом, где только что была голова учителя. По привычке моментально уклонившись, Барри сообразил, что сейчас на него смотрят изумленные подростки.  
— Поскользнулся... — пробормотал он, поймав пару недоверчивых взглядов, — Кто это сделал?  
Рыжий парень в кепке попытался скрыть ухмылку, спрятавшись за книгой. Барри Аллен вздохнул. Придется нелегко, действительно нелегко.

— Так, кто сегодня обклеил мой стол сердечками из золотой фольги?  
— Учитель, а когда Вы успели их убрать?

— Кто сломал парту? Только не говорите, что снова Кент...  
— Да я просто чихнул, а парта взяла и развалилась !

— Уолли, хватит списывать. Я же всё вижу, не забывай.  
— Ну дядя...

— Харпер, почему школьное чучело орла лишилось половины перьев?  
— А что я сразу? Я что, самый рыжий, что ли?  
— Пух с куртки отряхни, потом оправдываться будешь...

— Учитель, а сегодня Вы опоздали на пол-урока!  
— Я спасал мир.  
И дружный смех в ответ.

— Кент, что за вид? И почему приходите после звонка?  
— Эмм... сегодня я спасал мир, учитель.

— Райнер, почему опять все поля в контрольной заняты рисунками?  
— Так это была контрольная?

— Учитель, а почему вы в школьную столовую не ходите на обед?  
— В любой деревенской закусочной это будет в два раза дешевле, — не отвлекаясь от поедания печеной картошки, отмахнулся самый быстрый человек на земле.  
Ученики недоуменно переглянулись между собой.  
— Доставка, — подмигнул Барри, — Очень своевременная доставка.

— Зацените, учитель, я хакнул через школьный компьютер всю сеть наших...  
— Эй, это не то, что я хотел бы от тебя услышать...  
— ...узнал, что ваш испытательный срок закончился еще три дня назад...  
— Оп-па, а я и забыл... Стой, и что они там решили?  
— Учитель, Вы в курсе, что Вам не выплачивают премиальные, хотя вообще-то должны?  
— Что ты сказал?!

Все-таки, ученики Барри радовали. С ними было нескучно, они всегда находили, чем удивить. Наверное, только Флэш мог справиться с ними, успевая везде и еле сохраняя свой секрет. Но все-таки он ухитрялся не смешивать свою жизнь учителя и жизнь супергероя.  
Пока не пришли Негодяи.  
Ну как, пришли — ворвались, разнеся вход в школу. Слава Богу, никто не пострадал. А ведь Пайпер предупреждал — не светись много в одном месте, Холод запомнит. Капитан Холод действительно запомнил, собрал пару друзей и явился, собираясь крушить все вокруг, пока не появится Флэш.  
Барри Аллен в этот момент как раз вел урок. Посреди интереснейшей лекции о ноосфере его прервал звук взрыва.  
— Э... Так, ребята, без паники... — замахал руками герой. — Сейчас мы быстренько эвакуируемся через ближайший запасной выход...  
— А его завалило, — спокойно сообщил кто-то из подростков. — Там сейчас какой-то пироманьяк орудует.  
— Тепловая Волна... — вздохнул спидстер, хватаясь за голову. — Да что ж за напасть-то...  
Надо было мчаться туда и увести от школы преступников, пока кто-нибудь не пострадал. Но эти ребята...  
— Учитель, Вы идите, — понимающе подмигнул темноволосый парнишка, недавно вернувшийся с очередной конференции по информационным технологиям. — Мы тут уж сами разберемся.  
— Ч-что? — ошарашено захлопал глазами Барри. — Вы...  
— Дядя, ты удивительно медленно соображаешь для Флэша, — хмыкнул Уолли. — Мы давно уже в курсе, весь класс. Не парься, мы никому не скажем, если ты никому не скажешь.  
— Не скажу? В смысле — что не скажу?  
— Вот это. — ухмыльнулся Уолли. — Кент, жахни-ка пол, чтоб дяде не пришлось уворачиваться от падающей лестницы...

«Господи, как же я обожаю своих ребят!» — эта мысль приходила к Флэшу все чаще и чаще.  
Скоро была презентация научных проектов в школе, Барри с нетерпением ожидал того, что приготовил его класс. Судя по ехидной ухмылке учеников, это что-то действительно потрясающее. Поэтому в свободный вечер следовало отдохнуть и успокоиться.  
— Милый, тебя к телефону!  
— Иду, Айрис, я мигом. — Барри взял трубку. — Слушаю.  
— Аллен, давно тебя не слышал, — раздался в трубке голос одного из бывших коллег. — Как жизнь? У нас тут этого старого кретина уволили, выгнали с треском. Новый шеф не против видеть на рабочем месте такого специалиста, как ты. Что думаешь?  
— Знаешь, я... — В горле почему-то запершило. — Знаешь, я останусь в школе. Да и ребята меня любят.  
— Ну, как хочешь. Я бы на твоем месте еще подумал.  
— Нет, точно нет, — улыбнувшись, школьный учитель Барри Аллен кивнул сам себе. — Я жажду увидеть, что подготовили мои ребята на школьную выставку. Это точно будет что-то особенное...


End file.
